The present invention relates to a method and means for randomly selecting a plurality of groups of numbers.
One popular lottery game is the Lotto game. In one version of this game, the purchaser of the lottery ticket selects a combination of six numbers in the range of from 1 to 44. The selections are chosen so that no number is repeated in the combination. Other lottery games use more or less than six numbers, and use a range of numbers which may vary from the above range of 1 to 44.
One problem encountered in playing the above Lotto game occurs when the player wants to play more than one game. When playing several games, it is desirable to avoid repeating combinations of six numbers. It is also desirable to be able to select the numbers at random so that the combinations are randomly selected, even though a large number of games may be played.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for randomly selecting a plurality of groups of numbers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for randomly selecting a plurality of groups of numbers without duplicating the groups of numbers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for randomly selecting a plurality of groups of numbers wherein the groups of numbers are randomly selected even though a large number of games may be played.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for randomly selecting a plurality of groups of numbers which provides a systematic means for keeping track of the selected groups of numbers, so as to avoid duplication.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for randomly selecting numbers which makes the selection of numbers entertaining and interesting to the player.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which permits the groups of numbers to be selected in such a way that no one particular number is over-represented in the games that are formed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits the random selection of numbers with a minimum amount of time and effort.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for selecting numbers which selects the numbers objectively with all numbers having an equal chance of selection.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for randomly selecting numbers which is capable of using number bases other than the base 10.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for randomly selecting numbers which may be used for purposes other than games such as scientific applications where statistically random or pseudo-random numbers are required.
A further object of the present invenion is to carry the original pattern formed by the base set of numbers selected from the pool of numbers throughout additional sets of numbers selected from the pool of numbers so as to form new patterns that differ from that of the base set.